universalcreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love is a Four Letter Word
Love is a Four Letter Word is a novel written by Ralphael Saltwitter, and his co author, Lorimae Saltwitter. It was later made into a movie called '''L.F.L.W. '''Many people were surprised a man (and his sister) would write a romance novel so well. Novel Prologue "Carla! Hurry up before you're late to work!" A red haired blue eyed Lanie shouted from the pristine clean mansion, filled with maids and chefs. "Don't worry, don't worry. I've got it, Lanie!" I smiled at my younger sister Lanie as my flowing brown hair was tied into a bun so eloquently and my green eyes shone innocently. I wore a blue strapless dress, blue heels, jewelry, makeup and equipped with glasses. "What the hell, Carla?" Lanie ripped those glases and broke them. "We're celebs, girl!" She undid my bun, showing long, wavy hair. "We don't wear glasses, we wear contacts! We're not going to sales and marketing job!" Lanie forcefully inserted contacts into my eyes as I cringed. I went outside, thinking of my strict red haired father with green eyes and my job. He was my manager, and I was a celebrity singer with Lanie. We walked out as I saw her stare at my new driver. He had oddly colored orange hair with brown eyes and a tuxedo and he smiled at us. I stared at him, trying to hide the rose colored blush appearing on my face. "Morning, Miss Carla and Miss Lanie." He opened the door as I stared. "Please, don't call me Miss. I dont like that." I grinned, and I pointed at his orange hair, if not almost mistakingly. "Oh, this?" His deep voice spoke, gentle but deep. He patted his orange hair, so smoothly spiked. "It's my birth color. I was born with it." Was I falling for him? I shook my head to myself and went inside the limo as he closed the door and drove to our next stop; our private jet. He then turned on the radio and put on ''Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna. '' "And you've seen all my mistakes...So look me in my eyes.." I sang along, dancing to the song. Lanie looked at me in disgust and I stopped. "How could you like Drake?!" Lanie's huge eyes grew larger as she stared in shock. "Put on My Player by Me and Carla!" She shouted. How rude, to treat a nice guy..And a rather cu- Oh shit, I cursed in my head. "So how about that cute limo driver dad hired for us, eh Carla?" Lanie blushed as she stared. A spark of jealousy hit, but I didn't even know him! Of course, Lanie would probably charm him into being another one of her guy groupies/temporary boyfriends. Lanie; with her charm. I hated that. FUCK! I cursed, almost out loud. I'm definently falling for my hot new limo driver. Chapter 1 "Here you are, Miss Lanie and Carla." The driver opened the door for us, and a massive crowd of paparazzi came at us. "Should've brought the bodyguards today, Carla!" Lanie scowled at me. The orange haired driver stood near us like a bodyguard for both of us and whispered in my ear. "My name's Joey. Joey Jensen." He walked us to the private jet, crushing the paparazzi's camera one by one on the runway on the way back to the limo. I blushed and walked in the jet, where my four other siblings waited, along with Mom and Dad. "Lanie! Carla!" Our parents grabbed us into a bone crushing hug, as always. "What took you so long? Oh my god, you girls are so pretty!" Our mom squealed, and so did Lanie and Rebecca. My father, my other sister, Jane, and my brother, Marcus, frowned. What way to enforce the rich stereotype. I wish I could see Joe- Hold on! I dont even know him! But Joey is staying in my thoughts! Try to think about the concert..Hopefully Joe- DAMN THIS SHIT PIECE WONT LEAVE MY FUCKING HEAD! Besides, my crush, ignorant paparazzi or anyone wont care about nasty, ugly Carla Mason who isn't like her mom or cool sisters, Rebecca and Lanie. Besides, I'd probably lose any boyfriend to Rebecca or Lanie. Like I always do. They stare at me because I guess I must've said the last two or three sentences out loud. "Carla!" Jane motioned for me to come over by her, and she whispered in my ear. "The paparazzi are outside, and they just heard you scream, 'Besides, my crush, ignorant paparazzi or anyone wont care about nasty, ugly Carla Mason who isn't like her mom or cool sisters Rebecca and Lanie. Besides, I'd probably lose any boyfriend to Rebecca or Lanie. Like I always do.' You know the paparazzi has the craziest shit out!" I sat in my seat, crying while thinking of the cute guy with orange hair. Joey. Lanie and Rebecca got by me and comforted me. "Awwh, Carla.." They said, in their annoying high pitch nasal voices. "It's ok!" Rebecca grinned. "Oh, she's mad because she doesn't have a boyfriend!" Lanie muttered. Rebecca and Lanie giggled. What the fuck? Ho's fucking knew it was right! Such materialistic bitches! "NO IT'S NOT OK!" I stood up, eyes red and mascara running. I distanced myself from my sisters. "YOU'D ONLY REALLY CARE IF IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WiTH GUCCI, FENDI, PRADA, OR VUITON! 'OH SHE'S MAD BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!' MY ASS! I'M SAD AND MAD BECAUSE I CANT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT THESE TWO FUCKING HO'S CRASHING EVERYTHING! YOU DONT CARE! YOU SMILE AND LAUGH BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'LL GET MORE HOT BOYS ON YOUR SIDE AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE LONELY AND HEARTBROKEN! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING HO'S FEEL, SO BE IT!" I stomped off, enraged and went into the bathroom. I yanked the vacant sign and changed it to occupied. I kept crying, as I began to feel guilty. They were my sisters. I cant leave them there, probably crying right now. Ah, fuck them. My dark voice inside told myself. They're probably talking about the concert. It muttered. I put on back my mascara, fixed myself, and stayed in there. The plane began to fly, and I had to leave. I sat in the back, alone. I held tears back but muttered profanity. I then saw a boy run in a tuxedo, and tried to sit by me. It was Joey, and I smirked. Finally, some happiness, I muttered. Before he could say anything, I looked into his eyes, and we drew closer and I felt his cold breath. His long eyelashes fluttered before I shook my head. "No..I cant help thinking.." I put my hand on my face. L.F.L.W.